The Mentalist: Lisbon's gift
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Tag to 6x13 "Black Helicopters". Everyone else got a gift from Jane, but what about Lisbon? (AU where Jisbon is actually happening in the series. Slight OOC.) (One-shot)


**Lisbon's gift**

By Alasse Fefalas

"It was really nice what you did for the rest the past few days," Lisbon said as she entered her house, Jane following right behind her. "Especially for Fischer."

"Oh you mean the wand?" Jane grinned as he closed the door behind him. "I simply gave her what she secretly wanted most."

Lisbon placed her keys on the mantle by the door and proceeded to dumped her bag and case files on the table with an audible sigh. She sat down on the large white leather couch by the table and patted the empty space beside her. "How'd you know she didn't get one growing up anyway?"

"Oh, that was easy," Jane said as he took her invitation. "She never had any magic in her life."

"Hey! That's mean!" Lisbon scolded him. She smacked his chest lightly for an added effect.

Jane shrugged. "I say it as it is."

"So," Lisbon said expectantly, looking at him with a smile.

Jane waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "So...?"

"You know! Where's my gift?" Lisbon's grin grew wider. Her face was glowing with expectation and curiosity. She really did wonder what he had gotten for her. "What do I secretly want?"

Jane stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a kiss. "You just got it," Jane said cheekily as he pulled apart.

"Mmm, that was nice," Lisbon murmured, licking her lips. It wasn't a gift, though. The fact she wanted - and had - him was no secret between the two of them. "But I already have you."

"Um, well..." Jane hesitated.

"You forgot to get me something?" Lisbon asked sadly. The smile that graced her face drooped low.

Jane's low chuckle made her look upwards again. "I really had you there for a moment, eh?" Jane laughed.

"Jerk!" Lisbon said angrily, but her eyes were lit with anticipation.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Jane said, mirth still in his voice.

He stood up from the couch and held out a hand. A small smile hanging from her lips, Lisbon took it and stood up, allowing him to grab her keys and lead her out of the house. As he locked up behind her, she couldn't help but to be amused at how much the large silver Airstream stuck out in the quiet neighbourhood. She felt his presence by her side. She turned to him.

"Are you going to give me my keys?" She asked.

"Nope," Jane said confidently as he gently took her hand in his. With a slight tug, he led her down her driveway, all the way to his mobile home where he let go of her hand. Opening the door, he gestured into the vehicle. "After you."

It wasn't Lisbon's first time entering the Airstream but everytime she did, she was at awe at how much it screamed "JANE." The soft couches, the brown interior cabinets, and the lingering smell of his favourite tea.

"All the way to the front," Jane said as he walked in.

Curious, Lisbon walked all the way to the front and checked the possible hiding places. They were all empty. "There's nothing here."

Jane sat down on the passenger seat. Lisbon, too, sat down beside him, in the driver's seat.

"Give me your hand," said Jane.

Lisbon raised her hand, palm facing upwards. She heard the clink of keys and felt cool metal touching her skin. Looking down, she saw he had placed his keys in her hands. "What's this for?"

"You've always wanted to drive this thing ever since Abbott gave it to me."

Lisbon pulled a face. "This bucket?"

"You can't lie to me, Lisbon. I know you want to."

Lisbon looked down at the keys in her hands and back up to Jane. Grinning, she turned in her seat and faced forward, pulling on the seat belt. Inserting the keys, she brought the vehicle to life with a low rumble. She almost shivered in delight when she placed her hands on the large steering wheel. Jane was right, of course. She would never say it aloud but she had always wanted to know how it felt to drive such a large vehicle.

Lisbon eased the Airstream onto the road, driving slowly at first as she got her bearings around the handling. Soon, she was zooming past the houses, forcing herself to keep to the speed limit. Now she knew why Jane had wanted one of these: it was so much fun to drive it! She drove round the block, ending her circuit back at her driveway, where she parked in front of her home.

"How was it?" Jane asked as he unbelted himself from the seat.

"Exhilirating!" Lisbon replied excitedly. She clicked at her belt and stood up. "Thanks for letting me try it out."

Jane shrugged. "Meh. It was nothing." He stood up and grabbed her at the waist, pulling her towards him. "I would give you anything and everything you want, Lisbon."

Lisbon gazed into his eyes. There was so much love and passion reflected in them just for her that she couldn't help but to blush. Her arms went up, encircling his neck. She pulled him down towards her and whispered into his ear, "You know what else I want?"

"Hmmm?"

" I wanna know how soft your bed is."

Jane smiled. "Anything for you, Lisbon," he said softly as he kissed her.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Slight OOC-ness, and I apologise for that. I wrote three-quarters of this last night when I was really sleepy and the funniest part is that I don't remember writing it at all! I think my inner self was so happy we finally got a new episode it couldn't wait to write a fic hahaha. So, what do you think? I was kinda disappointed when they didn't show Jane's gift for Lisbon. I know it's AU because they're together but no one can convince me they're NOT.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic! Comments and reviews are much appreciated and loved! Thanks for reading!


End file.
